1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock indicator for a caster to indicate the locking state and lock releasing state of the caster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional caster with a stopper which has a stopper for restricting the movement of a wheel has already been proposed as one of casters used to be mounted at furnitures such as a movable table, a wagon, a chair, etc., or transport implements such as a truck, etc.
Such a stopper is generally operated via a lever, a push-button, etc., provided at the frame of the caster.
In case of a lever operation type, whether or not a wheel is locked, i.e., the locking state and the lock releasing state of the caster are confirmed according to the operating position (inclination) of the lever projecting from the frame of the caster. In case of a push-button operation type, the same states as described above are confirmed from the pressing position (projecting amount) of the push-button projecting from the frame of the caster.
In case of the caster with a stopper, the locking state and the lock releasing state of the caster are confirmed according to the inclination of the lever or the projecting amount of the push-button, but since the caster itself is mounted underneath the furniture, the transport implement, etc., the state of the lever or the push-button tends to be erroneously identified by an operator erected for operating the furniture, the transport implement, etc.
Particularly, if the locking state of the caster is erroneously confirmed to be as the lock releasing state, even if the movement of the wheel is restricted, the furniture, the transport implement, etc., is forcibly pressed or pulled. Therefore, a stripe trace is not only formed by the wheel of the caster on the floor surface in a room, but the wheel of the caster is worn, deformed at various portions and hence the lifetime of the caster is shortened.